1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scissor type jacks and, more specifically, to motor driven scissor jacks for vehicular applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other scissor jack devices designed for lifting and lowering an automobile. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,733 issued to Watts on Oct. 22, 1940.
Another patent was issued to Scott on Jun. 24, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,655. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,143 was issued to Rose on Dec. 14, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 31, 1987 to Chang et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,727.
Another patent was issued to Pickles on Jun. 7, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,169. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,230 was issued to Levine on Oct. 10, 1989. Another was issued to Wagnon on Jul. 24, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,034 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 1992 to Lonon as U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,407.
Another patent was issued to Yoshida on Jan. 13, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,043. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,950 was issued to Yeh on Feb. 29, 2000. Another was issued to Farmer on May 29, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,953 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 9, 2001 to Huang et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,138.
This invention relates to a jacking arrangement for automobiles whereby a lifting jack is secured on the lower part of the chassis of a vehicle. The jack has a scissors configuration with a motor positioned between scissor arm elements. The extension of the jack is limited by a switch handle which is configured for cutting off the current flow as the switch is closed by the action of a jack arm approximately reaching a maximum extension position. Simultaneously, a switch handle is depressed changing the polarity of the current flow through the motor thereby positioning the motor for the retraction of the jack. At the instant prior to the jack reaching a maximum retracted position, polarity switch handle is depressed again reversing the polarity of the motor.
The present invention is a vehicular scale jack positioned on a wheeled trailer with an electric motor drive arrangement for the operation of lifting and descending of the vehicle to its position for operation. The jack has gear configured for a high speed and a low speed of operation. Switches and are used to control the direction of movement of the jack. Releasing the switches during operation stops the jack in the present position.
In-place vehicle jack assemblies of the pivoted lever type configured for being permanently mounted at the front and rear of the vehicle frame structure are described. Each of the jack assemblies comprise a unitary device which is independently operable by an electrical motor, and independently selectively controlled at the jack or remotely from the control compartment of the vehicle, control circuits for the jacking assemblies are interlocked with the ignition system of the engine, so that the jacks are operable only when the ignition switch is in an off position. Solenoid actuated relays mounted to the motor housing control the direction of rotation of the motor. The threads of the screw are disengaged from the nut in the fully retracted position. The screw then reengages the nut for extension.
The invention relates to motor driven scissors jacks for automobiles driven by an electric power source from the cigarette lighting socket of any automobile. The scissors jack includes a DC motor driven through a deceleration gear box for rotating a screw rod clockwise or counter-clockwise for the raising of the frames of scissors jacks. The jack provides the ability for the automatic raising of vehicles as well as the higher raising and lower collapsing functions and a more powerful raising capability. The jack also includes one ultimate switch for peak and low bottom points. The power supply is automatically cut off when a lower raising rod pushes snapping rod of an ultimate switch.
A motorized user applied actuator for automobile and like jacks having rotatable operating members for raising and lowering the jack platform. The jack comprises a casing having a drive member detachably cooperable with the jack operating member, an electric motor, and a lightweight step-down transmission connecting the motor with the drive member. The transmission comprises a plurality of staged planetary assemblages which effect a great reduction in speed and advantageous conversion of power. In several illustrated embodiments of the invention one or more handles are attached to the motor casing to provide a convenient hand grip for the manual extension and retraction of the jack. In one embodiment the drive member of the actuator has back-to-back elements alternately engageable with the jack operating member to effect a reversal of the jack movement without reversing the motor. A handle includes start and stop buttons conveniently positioned for application by a user.
A portable automatic automobile scissor jack is described including an electrically powered automobile tire nut remover. The jack is powered through a cigarette lighter type plug by the automobile battery, and has an outlet for powering of a tire nut remover or other equipment. In another embodiment, the nut remover, powered by the auto battery, drives the jack.
An adapter for a jack is described having a threadable jack shaft and a support platform that rises or lowers when the threadable jack shaft turns. The adapter has a housing containing a drive motor that is coupled to a drive shaft. The adapter has an engagement bracket for releasing and engaging the adapter to the jack. Spring loaded bolts bias the engagement bracket against the face of the housing. To stop the jack a switch can be positioned in a neutral position. In addition, at a lower limit the engagement bracket is disconnected from the support-alignment bar to disengage the drive shaft from the threaded jack shaft. A jack and adapter in combination and a method for operating a jack having support aligning bars wherethrough a threadable jack shaft rotatably passes to raise or lower a support platform of the jack upon rotation.
A motorized jack assemblage for vehicles in the form of a kit is described containing a motor and reduction gear linkage adapted to be energized from the cigarette lighter or other source of electrical power in the vehicle. The gear linkage is adapted to drive mechanical coupling means, which keys into and operates a screw type lift jack, which in one case is part of the standard equipment for the vehicle, and in another case is a jack with a specialized base which is part of the kit. A toggle switch is used to control the movement of the jack and includes a right, left, and neutral position.
A driving joint for jacks is described including a joint block secured to an output shaft of an electric driving unit. A U-shaped connection plate connected at its opposite ends to the joint block and provides an elongated connection hole in its front wall. The connection plate can be engaged within the U-shaped driven joint, and the elongated connection hole can be fitted to a connection plate of a T-shaped driven joint. With this arrangement, various types of jacks having different types of driven joints can be driven using the forward and reverse controls of a single electric tool.
A scissor jack assembly is described having two lower arms each having an upper end portion and a lower end portion pivotally attached to a base. The two upper arms each have an upper end portion pivotally mounted to a support bracket and a lower end portion pivotally mounted to the upper end portion of one of the two respective lower arms. A drive shaft rotatingly extends through the connection of the lower end portion of one of the two respective upper arms and the upper end portion of one of the two respective lower arms. A drive device including a motor connected to a drive gear train rotates the drive shaft electrically. A drive nut is exposed for driving by a tool such as a socket for the manual rotation of the drive shaft. Thus, the jack assembly can be operated manually or electrically.
An automatic jack and wheel change system having at least one inverted jack driven by an electric motor permanently attached to the vehicle. The system may employ a jack disposed between the front and rear wheel on each side of the vehicle, or it may be equipped with a jack at each of the four wheels. The system also includes a novel wheel and hub-axle assembly featuring a split axle whose length may be adjusted by operation of an electric motor. The hub has a plurality of arms extending from the hub in a star-shape, each arm having a finger at its free end. The system requires the user to be careful to only lift the vehicle enough to relieve the load from the wheels in order for the axle to be moved linearly. Both the motor for raising the jack and the motor for adjusting the length of the axle may be operated by remote control.
A direct drive electromotive jack device for releasing a torsional force is described and comprises a jack with a driving screw rod, an electromotive motor arranged with a deceleration gearbox, a torsional force releasing means directly connected to a positioning plate, and a power supply directly switch operable by an operator. The torsional force releasing means serves to connect the electromotive motor with the jack. The torsional force releasing means comprises a positioning plate for fixing the electromotive motor; two or more than two symmetric arms of torsional force; a bearing for being passed through the electromotive motor; and a switch connected to the driving screw rod. When the rotary shaft of the electromotive motor rotates, the torsional force can be cancelled by the torsional force releasing means for preventing the jack from generating a strain or being tilt; moreover, by a switch of a power source to control the direction of the current flow, the jack can be lifted or descended.
While these automobile jacks may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention, a motor driven scissor jacks for automobiles configured for application during inclement weather and/or at night is driven by the electric power source from the cigarette lighter socket or 12 volt socket of any automobile. A motor is configured to drive a displacement screw, clockwise, and counter clockwise in order to provide for the raising and lowering of the frame portion of the scissor jack. Upper and lower limit switches positioned in sealed housings are provided for peak to preclude damaging the motor or drive system during the raising and lowering operations of the scissor jack of the present invention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a motorized scissor jack for automobiles that can be used during inclement weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized scissor jack that is driven by the electric power source from the cigarette lighter socket or 12 volt socket of any automobile.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized scissor jack that a motor is provided for the rotation of a displacement screw, clockwise and counter clockwise in order to provide for the raising and lowering of the frame portion of the scissor jack.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized scissor jack for automobiles that provides an upper limit switch positioned in a sealed housing that as the jack moves in an upward direction a driving element on one portion of the upper structure makes contact with a biased displacement element on the opposing portion of the upper structure driving a contact of the biased element into a contact of a fixed contact to complete the limiting circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized scissor jack for automobiles that provides a lower limit switch that as the jack moves in a downward direction the displacement screw comes in direct contact with a limit switch roller and drives a contact of a bias displacement element into a fixed contact to complete the limiting circuit.
Yet another object of the present invention is a two speed motor configured for providing a slow and a rapid lift capability.
Still, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motor to turn a drive assembly that causes a displacement screw to turn in a rotation that either grabs or pushes the distal end of the displacement screw.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a motor driven scissor jacks for automobiles driven by the electric power source from the cigarette lighter socket or 12 volt socket of any automobile configured for use during inclement weather and/or at night. A motor is provided for the rotation of a displacement screw, clockwise and counter clockwise in order to provide for the raising and lowering of the frame portion of the scissor jack. An upper and lower limit switch are positioned in sealed housings and provide for peak and low bottom point electrical cut-offs in order to limit its raising and lowering operations of the scissor jack.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.